


Wants and Needs

by QuirkyNeon (iforgetlikeanelephant)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgetlikeanelephant/pseuds/QuirkyNeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really should have happened in the elevator ride in Siberia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wants and Needs

**Author's Note:**

> it's says it's civil war canon compliant and it mostly is except i'm adding some other stuff to the elevator scene in Siberia that never actually happens so there's that

Bucky never thought he’d be here, back in Siberia, of his own free will, but he is. Mostly, at least, he thinks as he grabs a gun from the stash of weapons in the Quinjet, he’s there mostly of his own free will, because he feels he needs to protect the world from soldiers just like him. He always imagined he’d be more anxious if he ever came back to Siberia, and he can feel the anxiety simmering just below the surface, but every time he thinks he’ll choke with it he looks at Steve and suddenly he can breathe again. 

Steve catches him looking and smiles tightly as he presses a button and suddenly the Siberian chill is settling into Bucky’s bones as he stares across the white tundra and toward the almost hidden HYDRA base. “You remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of that freezer truck?” Steve says, seemingly out of nowhere as he comes to stand shoulder to shoulder with Bucky. 

“Was that the time you used our train money to buy hot dogs?” Bucky asks, smiling as he recalls the sweltering heat of the beach and the sun shining off of Steve’s golden blond hair. 

Steve smiles back. “You blew three bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a redhead,” Steve says with a short chuckle, leaning his shoulder for a second against Bucky’s.

“What was her name again?” Bucky asks, not sure he even remembers a readhead being with them at Rockaway Beach as all he can remember is Steve. All he ever remembers from before the war are things that have to do with Steve if he’s being honest, because for a long time Steve was all that mattered. 

“Dolores,” Steve replies, “But you called her Dot.”

Bucky nods, feigning memory as he says, “She’s gotta be a hundred years old by now.”

Steve lets out a laugh and claps Bucky on his shoulder, jostling him slightly, “So are we, pal.” Bucky laughs as well, his shoulders loosening slightly as Steve’s warm hand lingers momentarily before he grabs his shield with both hands. They trudge through the snow and into the HYDRA base, the air no warmer inside than out. Bucky’s hands are tight on the gun, his brain screaming at him to get Steve out and to bolt the doors shut behind them, locking the other winter soldiers in the Base and hoping above hope that they couldn’t escape. “Buck,” Steve says as he lifts the elevator gate up and motions for Bucky to get in first, “I just wanted to say…”

“Yeah?” Bucky prompts when he realizes that Steve has paused for longer than necessary. 

“I just,” Steve starts, shutting the elevator gate and pressing the button to take them down, “I know you don’t want to kill anyone so, I mean, you don’t have to do this.”

Bucky feels his heart stutter, his cheeks flushing slightly when he realizes that Steve still remembers him saying that. “They’re not--they’re not people anymore, Steve, they’re killing machines,” Bucky responds with a shrug. 

“I just don’t want you to do anything that you don’t want to,” Steve says as he catches Bucky’s gaze, holding it. 

“I want…” Bucky trials off, coughing slightly before he says, “I want a lot of things, Steve.” He’s been thinking about what he wants since he was stuck in the VW Bug watching Steve and Sharon cozy up together.

This elevator ride has got to be the slowest one in the world, Bucky thinks as he watches Steve open his mouth like he’s going to speak before he closes it again without saying anything. 

Steve glances away from Bucky as he asks, his voice hoarse, “What kind of things, Bucky?”

Bucky breathes out heavily and tightens his grip on his gun before he forces himself to lean it against the wall and cross the distance between he and Steve in two quick steps. “I--” Bucky starts, his gaze on Steve’s mouth. “ _Oh fuck it_ ,” Bucky mumbles, grabbing Steve by the straps of his suit and tugging him into a kiss, hard and dirty and over far too soon where Bucky’s concerned. 

“Buck,” Steve says, his tone colored with wonder as the kiss ends, “what--I mean--”

“After,” Bucky interrupts, “we’ll talk about it after we’ve finished with these killing machines.” He backs up and grabs his gun from where he leaned it against the wall, nodding at Steve, who has been stunned into silence and can barely manage to nod back.


End file.
